How He Fears What She Did
by NightShade.The.Patient.One
Summary: For Dark Lord Link, a good friend. A side-shot my story 'Love, Reborn and Renewed'. They fought, she won. He resisted as first, but accepted the new sensations, as did she. How can corrupting the Hero bring these feelings for her as well?


**Night Shade here!**

**First off, this story is a request and dedicated to Dark Lord Link, who asked for this a long time ago. Unfortunately, writer's block came and banged my head into submission, along with a fried laptop a while ago. However, I prevailed and finally finished. This may not be my best work, but I like it.**

**Second, this story is consider a 'Side-shot' to my main story, 'Love Reborn and Renewed' in the Super Smash Bros. archive. It may be better to read that story first before reading this one, but do what you want.**

**Third, please, don't be afraid to leave a review, especially if you favorite this story. They help, a lot. It helps when you favorite my story and tell me **_**why**_** you did.**

**Enough rambling. ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Link knows how to be a Hero. His résumé is proof of that: saving cities, collecting magical relics, obtaining useful weapons, defeating the bad guy, and being the one all the ladies want (though he is oblivious to that last one). So when a wizard possessed by an evil more sinister that Ganondorf comes into play, Link believes that he knew what he is in for and planned to make this quest quick and efficient.<p>

Of course, as the saying goes, "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry".

As he makes his way to the arena for his exhibition match, he reflects on all of the assumptions he made that went wrong. He did _not_ expect to be tossed into a dimensional plane. He did _not_ expect to be hundreds, if not thousands to be looking for the same thing he was, regardless of their intentions. He did _not_ expect to know only two of the multiple languages spoken in this new world. He did _not_ expect to fight the toughest battles he had ever thought

He absolutely, most certainly did _not_ expect..._**her.**_

Even now, after the journey has far been over, the evil vanquished, and enjoying his new feelings for a certain blonde-haired huntress, Link quakes at the thought of _**her**_. He fears of **_her_** and how **_she_** showed him things that he never expected. If anything, he still looks over his shoulder from time to time, making sure _**she **_did not appear and…take him in front of everybody and anybody, especially his new love interest. As much as he would want to, he will never forget the first time he had ever met the woman who haunts him so…

* * *

><p>After three Hylian months in this new world, Link knew that he was an oddity, not counting the fact that he is not even from the world he is currently in, of course.<p>

His ears were one of the first things that were pointed out as different. Many assumed that he was a creature called an 'elf'. What an 'elf' was, Link did not know, but assumed that he looked like one.

One young lady went as far as to call him 'handsome'. In fact, that was one of the reasons that the Hero never stayed in one place: the females of whatever village he occupied, whether it be in feudal Japan or the bustling streets of France, tended to get _incredibly_ friendly.

His clothing was another abnormality. He had several copies of his Kokiri Tunic, along with his Goron and Zora Tunic, so it looked as if he only had one outfit. Here, there was so much variety in attire that it made Link ponder about materialism, as he heard Zelda call it.

Despite all that, the Hero was generally left alone; that is, until people found out that he was either a warrior or looking for the Soul Swords, usually the latter. There was one time in the country called Greece where Link was able to find a 'shard' of sorts from the evil sword, kept away from the public in a temple. As he stood in front of the shard, ready to end its existence, he was stopped by a girl. The girl, one Cassandra Alexandria, thought that he was looking to use the evil power as his own, and charged at the Hylian with her own sword and shield. After a quick skirmish (meaning three to five seconds), Link knocked the mistaken girl back, immediately destroyed the shard with the Master Sword, and fled the city as fast as he could, not wanting to attract more attention, as his appearance gained much of.

As thus, here is where we find the Hero, reveling in how different he is in this world, when his ears pick up a sound he has heard often: metal scraping metal, which means armor, which means warrior, which means _get the hell out of the way!_

A blur crashes into the ground where Link once sat, creating dust and debris that scattered around the clearing. Link springs up, weapons drawn, eyes sharpened, and prepared to fight when he hears a voice. "So, you're the elf that everyone talks about." He looked to his side and…dropped his jaw in shock. It was a woman, that was certain, but what the woman wore, or rather_ did not_ wear was caught his gaze. Tight purple leather stretched across her body, allowing plenty of...skin to be shown. To be frank, the skin that was not shown was her sacred areas, and even then it was not by much. Her short hair was an unusual silver-white, her skin was fair and creamy, and her eyes were a magnificent blue, much like Link's own, only with an air of mischief. Her left arm was encased in a gold, clawed gauntlet and a matching spaulder.

"I must say, are you not a tad on the short side to be considered a threat?" the woman smirked, as she noticed the blond prey- err, teen- before her tense, indicating that he knew what she had said. "I thought elven folk were supposed to be tall and graceful looking, but here you are, not even my height!" the woman smirked, knowing that she was taller than most women these days.

If you would look closely at the Hero's head, you would see the slightest indication of what was known as a tic mark. Normally well versed in controlling emotion, there were two things that miffed Link- mistaken his tunic for a skirt and, like at the moment, pointing out his height. Sure, he had nice, broad shoulders (which came in handy for the sheer amount of weapons has), but he was still sensitive about that.

With a look of annoyance, he was ready to use a Deku Nut to escape when the white-haired vixen spoke up once more. "Then again, you're not elven, or from this world, for a matter." The Hero looked in confusion before he heard metal…_slither_, for a lack of a better word, towards the lady. The metal, he took notice, was actually sections of blade held together by metal cords that suddenly slinked back into place in the hilt held in the woman's hand. "Valentine can feel your magic, your aura," the woman announced as she licked the edge of her strange whip-sword. "Your magic is so divine, so _delicious_. I must see what else it can do!" she exclaimed as her weapon extended towards Link once more.

Like before, he dodged and the woman missed, making another small crater in the clearing. He charged forward with his "Razor Sword" and thrust his blade at her side, hoping to at least disable her. He was blocked by her gauntlet, which grabbed the sword and snapped it with ease.

"Ha! Is this the best you can do? Why use such a weak sword! Do you think so little of me" she pouted, only making her more scary. Little did she know that Link had wanted to get out as soon as possible. He felt the aura from not only the woman's blade, but from the woman herself. He felt Soul Edge, but it was more refined, and on top of that, he felt…_lust_ practically rolling from her body. It was like those scantily-clad Great Fairies all over again!

Using special summoning magic, he sent his Hylian shield back into his weapon pouch and summoned his 'Armos Series', a sword and shield combo of a dense, metal-like stone that sacrificed speed for raw power. As his purple-clad foe made her whip lash out, Link put his shield at an angle that made the opposing blade glance off and disorient the lady. He took the opening offered and used the Power Roll, a close-quarter 'skill' he developed in this world since most of the fighters he fought like to get in close. Tackling the woman to the ground, he used momentum and his own weight to make them both do a somersault, forcing punishing weight on the woman's torso. As they landed with Link on top, he raised his sword to strike his pommel when her own arms wrapped around him.

"_Ooh,_ so anxious, are we?" she cooed, taking things a bit further by gliding her arms across his lower back, getting a feel of his muscles and…other things.

Link, flustered out of his mind, roars out a battle cry as he brings his heavy weapons down extra hard, intent on getting the hell out of there. Unfortunately, his foe leans her head out of the way at the last minute and pushes him off as he tried to recover his bearings. As they both stand up once more, they gaze into each other's blue eyes, then young man in slight anger and concern and the voluptuous woman with mischief and arousal.

"Such amazing energy," the woman shuddered (from what, Link did not want to know). "I was just going to take a sample of your special magic for alchemic studying, but now…" she slowly licked her lips sensuously, making the Hero get very unwanted thoughts, "I , Ivy, must have you in every possible way!" With new vigor, she herself dashed forward with a glint in her eyes. As she was about to go for the final blow, the alchemist was ensnared in…

"A butterfly net?" exclaimed Ivy , trying to figure how in the hell did Link get a _butterfly net_ over her head and shoulders?

Link, after thanking Farore for the net and the idea of using said net, decided to go all out. As Ivy looked on, he reached into his weapons pouch down to his bicep, reaching for something. As Ivy finally just shredded the net to oblivion, Link gave her an evil smile. He retracted his arm and pulled out a **massive** hammer while also wielding shiny gold gauntlets of his own. Not giving his foe any time to react, the Hero leapt into the air, the hammer overhead and lifted like a toothpick, and crashed it down in front of Ivy, making a deep crater, an explosion of more debris, and launching Ivy into a tree trunk close by.

Link fell on his backside after the attack. Even with his golden gauntlets finally able to increase his weapon strength, the Megaton Hammer was aptly named, and still left him in heavy fatigue. He breathed heavily and clutched his racing heart, trying to calm down. It was racing, not because he had adrenaline, but because the woman was talking about having him as in-

"_Oh…_" Link blanched at the soft moan behind him, and even more from the metal that twined around him and successfully bound him. "Such power, such determination. Such _ferocity_!" Ivy nibbled on his pointed ear, making the Hero shiver in a confusing mix of disgust and pleasure. "Now you are mine, and I will deeply, _deeply_ enjoy my time with you." She finished as she started dragging the poor teen with her weapon. She wasn't worried about cutting him, since she used a special spell to dull the edges for a set time. No, she wanted to give him scar in very special pla-

*_swish!_*

Her sword fell slack as the weight behind her disappeared. She whipped around in slight fury on how her new toy got free, until she felt it. _Pureness._ The Hero was on his feet, standing tall, with a silver-white blade that practically radiated purity, akin to the alchemist's first and only encounter with Soul Calibur. So awed by the aura she did not noticed the green-clad teen crouch and twist body.

"TOUYAA!" Link roared as he spun and unleashed a torrent on his Courageous energy from the Master Sword, swirling towards his opponent like a divine whirlwind. Ivy had no time to react as it made contact, pulling her in. She screamed in pain as she was slashed by the cyclone of blades. Finally, she was sent to the ground, creating yet another crater in the battle ground. Finally, the whirlwind of energy died down, revealing Link crouched like before, facing away before standing upright, and sheathing his sword with a few twirls of his wrist. He paused, and suddenly fell to his knees, exhausted and almost completely out of magic. He chuckled, which then turned into full on laughter. He did it! He defeated the persistent woman and got to keep his…pride…for another day!

That was, until, the familiar sounding of her laughter rang out once again.

Link, frustrated and terrified, could not help it. "…Fuck," he finally spoke as his sword straps were quickly sliced off.

"Oh, and indeed I will," said Ivy as she slowly got up. That last attack almost knocked her out cold, but seems that red liquid that she pilfered from the teen became her saving grace.

Link was scared. Scared out of his mind. If the ear nibbling earlier was any indication, that means that he was about a few chains and shredded clothing away from becoming a masochist. He had no choice but to pull out his trump card. Quickly dodging her repaired sword lashing out at him, he pulled out his last shot: a huge sword, as long as the Megaton Hammer was heavy, easily taller than him and can cleave solid steel in one swipe.

The Biggoron Sword, or, as Link decided to call it, the Big-Ass Sword of Overkill.

Ivy was shocked. "Where the HELL did you keep that?" She stepped back, waiting for the Hero to make the next move. She was not foolish, knowing that while she was somewhat back at full health, the Hero was on his last legs, although she was surprised that he still had another plan up his sleeve. That, and his endurance and stamina '_Such attributes would make him good in…_' Despite the current situation, Ivy blushed a deep crimson and giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, an uncharacteristic and slightly disturbing sight.

Link once again spun around, this time staying in place as an orange blaze formed from the gargantuan blade. Ivy, not taking any chances on letting her precious interest escape, activated the alchemic seals on Valentine, just as the blaze from her opponent condensed and turned the weapon into a glowing hell. She just finished releasing the final seal when the Hero spoke once more.

"From the fires of Death Mountain, scorch all evil! **LAUNCH: DARUNIA DISCUS!**" Link suddenly stopped and _flung_ the giant blazing sword at the lady. He smiled wide knowing that there was no way that she could escape the now destructive disk. He did not want to kill her, but he did not want to be experimented on and raped either, as the woman clearly intended to do. His smile faded, however, when he saw the one on her face, and how it was much more smug.

"Time to end this, Sunshine! **Calamity Symphony!**" Ivy's blade snapped apart, each segment glowing with energy, and met the hellish halo with full force. There was a brief struggle, until finally, Link's magic ran out in the blade and his body, and the multiple blades of Valentine bashed the sword with a tornado of violet magic back into its normal state, where it was summoned quickly back into the Hero's pouch. The enchanted segments gracefully back into place in the hilt in Ivy's waiting hand as she advanced on her prey, whom did not move since the attacks ended.

Link stared. That was it. He was done, out of magic. It did not help that he was mistaken earlier and did not have any Deku Nuts, bombs, or arrows on his person thanks to those _thrice-damned mutated Lizalfos!_ He did not dodge as his legs were once again bound by the alchemist, nor did he flinch when she tugged his feet out from under him and his back met the dusty earth. He finally made movement as his eyes widened when she sensually straddled his hips and lowered her face to his and her generous chest against his toned chest.

Both Hylian and alchemist were tired, cut up, frustrated, and aching, but Ivy was driven by a need. A need to know this exquisite masterpiece of a man below her. Sure, she implied that she was going to have her way with him, and she still was, mind you, but she was going to make sure that he takes in as much pleasure as she does, not noticing the small warmth in her heart that the thought made.

Of course, she has her own kinky, perverted view on pleasure, so there…_might_… be some pain.

"You know, you're the first subject that I've have to work this hard to get," said Ivy was her right hand traced his cheek, making the Hero shudder. "Don't worry, my little Sunshine, the magic experiments will be painless, I assure you. It's afterwards, when in my bed," she paused as she suddenly planted a hard, lustful kiss onto the teen's own lips, only to pull away when she felt him finally respond, "that you will be worn out, exhausted, and almost begging me to stop…_almost._" She got up and once again dragged the poor Hero back to her base, which was not that far.

"Noooooo!" Link still persisted on escaping, using his free arms to use every weapon he could against his now enchanted restraints. The Master Sword, the Magic Sword, the Cane of Byrna, and even the Great Fairy Sword are ineffective. After they finally reach the entrance of Ivy's lair, Link gives in, only hoping that he will still be sane when- or even _if_- he get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>For the first two months, people in nearby communities heard the near daily cries of "STAY AWAY!" from the supposed haunted mansion deep in the forest. They never see anyone go in or come out, although there were rumors of once seeing a naked blond man covering his unmentionables with a strange hat <em>without<em> the use of his hands before a shiny whip ensnared him and dragged him back into the darkness.

Ivy was one happy woman. Her Sunshine was more than she ever expected. She finally found out what made him so fearful. It was not that the marvelous teen was afraid of her (she found out the hard way). It was that he was afraid that he would _like_ her corrupting his sense of pleasure, which she did. After the magic experiments, Ivy made due with her demands and dragged Link into her bedroom to keep her company. The first time was actually quite pleasant for the young Hero, as Ivy explained that she wasn't a nymphomaniac, just persistent on getting what she wanted. It was when the sensual woman began to incorporate slight pain, like biting and slight…_squeezing_…that Link really took off. After the first two months of resisting, Link gave in to his own wants, thus causing Ivy to remain bedridden after their 'activities' a few times.

Link was terrified of his own impure actions, despite the Master Sword still showing loyalty. He already had a beautiful lady that he liked, and here was this _other_ beautiful lady showing him things he never even knew about himself, like how he likes to use the adrenaline after a battle to keep him going even longer (again, Ivy found out the _hard_ way). It was made clear when he saw visions of his 'Dark' self telling him what to do Ivy and even his special friend from the tournaments in a very crude, perverted manner. As such, there were times where the Hero resisted once more, resulting in Ivy getting even rougher, and the now common cries of "STAY AWAY STAY AWAY STAY AWAAAAAAY!"

Despite being at and down each other's throats and Dark Link trying to persuade the teen to turn the tables, the two actually connected and spent more time together. However, Link's side of the twisted relationship was mostly physical and caring, while Ivy…she recognized the flame in her heart now, after so many feelings of her precious Hero melted her sly, dominant exterior and let him see the genuine Isabella Valentine underneath.

Finally, Ivy let Link go, but not before telling him why. "It's simple, Sunshine," she started, sitting on the edge of their shared, well used bed as the Hero scowled, "Soul Edge is gone, even the part of it in my body and Valentine. That's what those experiments were for. So now that your reason for being here is gone, now you will be soon." Said the alchemist said as she touched the handle of the Master Sword and showing that it no longer rejected her after many tries. "Link," she spoke, using the Hero's actual name, "I've used you, tortured you, and corrupted you into having such perversity. I could have let you go for a long time now, and I know that you knew it to, and could have escaped as well, so why…?" she stopped as one lone tear escaped.

"Because I enjoyed it." The beautiful lady looked up as Link spoke in that loving voice she rarely hears. "I am still terrified that I am impure because of you, but I do not regret it anymore." He knelt down in front of the taller woman and kissed her cheek. "Even if I do leave, I'm sure you will create some portal to find me and ravish me," he chuckled, figuring out that he was the submissive one in the relationship long ago (not that he minded).

Ivy giggled, something that still gave Link a mix of lust and fear, right before pinning him down to the bed. "Yes, I will, and when I find you again, I will drag you into the nearest empty room regardless of any other bitch you are seeing and send you to nirvana again and again." Even after all of this time, Link still shudders at the thought, aroused and terrified.

Nevertheless, when she began slashing off his clothes with her sword again, he allowed that dark, kinky side to claim him once more as they prepared for one final night.

* * *

><p>As Link reflected on his previous adventure he remembers a few things. One is that Zelda knows everything, as she left a piece of her own power inside his mind (when asked about his 'special nights' Ivy, the princess instantly flees, holding tissue to her bleeding nose) Second is that he has to tell his beautiful friend the whole story about who Ivy really is. All Samus knows is that Ivy is a woman that scares Link and makes him blow up where ever he heard she was, but she does not know why. Knowing the huntress, Link would be sent to the infirmary and then forgiven, but it would be worth it in the end. Link and Ivy had a special, if twisted, bond together, much like Samus' bond with her late baby Metroid.<p>

As he was transported to the Corneria stage to fight Falco, who had been challenging people left and right, Link gave one final thought about his adventure, his new relationships with friends new and old, and his once lover before trouncing the unsuspecting bird.

'_I wonder how she's doing…_'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in her own realm, Ivy sat in a plush armchair, reading a book on alchemy that she wrote herself, when she heard his voice again. She smiled, knowing that the portal that she was making from the notes of one "C. H." were almost complete.<p>

She will see him again, and demand that he take her for a change. She let out a giggle that was now reserved for when thinking of her precious sunshine.

Speaking of said notes, she frowned about one piece before speaking her thoughts aloud. "If it weren't for the portal actually starting to take form, I would say that this 'C. H.' person was insane. What the hell is a Pineapple of Woe-Is-Me? And what 'Viewers reading this fanfic' is he talking about? _And what in the world is a fanfic? Where am I supposed to find one of those?_"

Thus, life goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot damn, this took forever! It's been in my head since last OCTOBER, and I finally finished it. That last part will only make sense if you have read my story 'Love, Reborn and Renewed' in the Super Smash Brothers archive. Once again, this whole story is dedicated to Dark Lord Link, who gave me the idea in the first place as a special request. Thanks for being a great friend, and here's to more stories in the future! Hope you enjo- *stops as a Dead Hand runs over me* DAMN IT DARK LORD, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP KIBBLES AWAY FROM ME! *grabs the Big-Ass Sword of Overkill and chases after Kibbles the Dead Hand*<br>**

**Until next time…**


End file.
